1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hands-off toilet seat lifting apparatus and, more particularly, pertains to raising and lowering both a toilet seat and toilet cover without using hands with a hands-off toilet seat lifting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lifting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, lifting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting objects to an upright position are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,988 to Won discloses a foot-operated toilet seat lifting and lowering mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,576 to Lillie discloses a foot-actuated toilet seat lifting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,589 to Rice discloses a toilet seat raising mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,708 to Zamoyski discloses a foot-actuated toilet seat lifting, anti-slamming, and reseating device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,496 to Blair discloses a toilet seat lifting apparatus.
In this respect, the hands-off toilet seat lifting apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raising and lowering both a toilet seat and toilet cover without using hands with a hands-off toilet seat lifting apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hands-off toilet seat lifting apparatus which can be used for raising and lowering both a toilet seat and toilet cover without using hands with a hands-off toilet seat lifting apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.